


A Siren's Song

by SierraLaufeyson13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, because its lame that in canon Deimos dies, hes a soft boy that needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLaufeyson13/pseuds/SierraLaufeyson13
Summary: Kassandra tries helping her little brother find himself after the Cult falls, what she doesn’t expect is for him to be so taken with you.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Deimos (Assassin’s Creed)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	A Siren's Song

"Kassandra!" The Eagle Bearer returns to Gytheion days after she initially departed to tell Sparta of Brasidas's death and visit the mountaintop on which her life was forfeit. Barnabas clasps onto her shoulder and you welcome her with open arms.

Behind her is a stranger of roughly the same height, but broader. She motions toward the man, and the resemblance becomes clear. _Deimos_. "This is Alexios," she announces to both you and the crew.

Alexios has the look of someone who doesn't sleep much. Dark circles ring his eyes –as if no amount of rest can make them fade. In the days since he has joined the _Adrestia_, you catch him slipping off in dreams only to jerk back awake.

Most of the crew tries avoiding him. You suppose you can't blame them considering the tales of the atrocities committed by his hand at the Cult's bidding. You don't mean to ignore him, but given his disposition and past –you're unsure of how to approach Kassandra's brother.

One night, after a storm passes, he approaches you and kneels next to your spot at the bow of the ship. Your gaze is focused on the heavens –the gods have a funny away of creating beauty from violence "You're used to seafaring?" He asks. He and Kassandra had made an offering to Poseidon over the side of the _Adrestia_ during the storm, even some of the deckhands loosed their last meal to the sea, but not you or Barnabas.

You nod. "I grew up on the sea." Your mother had died shortly after giving birth to your sister –she hadn't lived to see a full moon pass. Your father was a captain of an Athenian vessel who'd lost his life after deciding a life of piracy could be more profitable than serving his nation. Barnabas had taken you in as a scrawny little girl causing trouble on the streets in Chios. Since then, you'd lived life at sea and had met the legendary _misthios_ Kassandra on the shores of Kephallonia.

He seems surprised. Sea life gives many people a certain harsh look, but you are as fair as any deity. You pat Alexios's shoulder and offer a kind smile –one of the first he's seen. "You'll get your sea-legs soon," you tell him.

-

At night when most of the crew has retired below the deck, Alexios teaches you how to use a bow. Your skills with a blade are satisfactory –Kassandra had taught you some tricks during longer voyages, but after barely missing an arrow to the thigh in a pirate attack you decide it would be nice to learn. A target is mounted on the mast.

"Loosen this hand," he instructs, covering the hand gripping the olive bow with his own. It doesn't dawn on you how close he is until you feel his breath ghosting over your cheek. Shivers move down your spine –suddenly it's hard to focus on the target.

A handful of moons have passed since Alexios had come aboard the _Adrestia_, the crew has all taken to his presence to certain degrees. Though you and he seem exceptionally fond of one another even if neither of you can see it.

"Use your mouth as an anchor," he breathes. Alexios pushes up on your elbow and steps back when he is pleased with your form. You let the arrow fly. It hangs in the air for only a second before thudding in the center. It's the first time you've succeeded in striking the painted red circle.

You drop the bow out of excitement and leap into Alexios's arms. He wasn't expecting it and the two of you tumble backward on the deck. You land on his stomach, face flushed red and no other choice but to laugh at your folly. He smiles –one of the first you've seen grace his sharp features. "Sorry," you breathe, but he shakes his head and helps you back to your feet.

"With practice you can be Artemis reincarnate," he notes and now the flush on your cheeks is because of his flattery. This nightly routine continues for some time –it gives him an excuse to avoid sleeping. But during the nights, you both begin talking about anything and everything –though his past is a topic you never bring up. Sometimes you don't even end up training, just talking beneath the stars and maybe it's those nights you enjoy most.

-

"Alexios!" He wakes with a strangled cry –hands curled into fists with sweat beading upon his brow. It's during these moments you're reminded of who he used to be –a weapon for the Cult of Kosmos. "You're okay," you whisper, gripping onto one of his fists. As he settles, his hand uncurls and his fingers thread through yours. Kassandra can bring him out of the darkness by force, but all you have to do is take his hand and bring his gaze to you and the demons are chased away.

Most times after being woken Alexios wants to be alone, but he is not keen on letting you go now. "Don't go," he chokes. You settle next to him, fingers still intertwined with his. Alexios glances at you –the moonlight casting a silvery glow upon your skin that fools him into thinking a goddess lays at his side. "Thank you," he says, voice low and rough.

You start to hum –it's the same tune Kassandra often hums to herself while looking over the spear of Leonidas. The soft drone draws him further from the darkness, the same way a lost sailor follows the song of a siren. Alexios can't place it, but he knows he has heard it before –a long time ago.

-

Alexios slings you across his shoulder, carrying you away from the _kapeleia_ as you laugh between hiccups. Pleads to be put down are not heeded. He needs to get you back to the _Adrestia_ before you pick another fight with someone twice your size.

_Brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case, they're nothing_, you had said to an aspiring Olympic contender. Perhaps the best thing about the ordeal is how long it had taken the brute to understand it was an insult. _Don't think too hard, wouldn't want to sprain that tiny muscle_.

The drunken brute took a lumbering swing and you had ducked just in time for his fist to connect with Alexios's jaw. He'd made short work of the brute and any others who dared make the same mistake –he leaves them all rolling on the ground in agony and drags you from the establishment before you can finish the cup of wine.

You try wriggling free of his hold, but his arm tightens at your struggle. Alexios doesn't see anyone on the deck and lets a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't in the mood to explain what happened to Kassandra, Barnabas, or anyone else. Wooden planks creak underfoot as he steps onto the deck, moving toward the pair of benches at the stern. You slump back on one of the benches, and he follows suit, draping his arm over your shoulders.

His sister drops down from the mast and Ikaros squawks. The other crew members are not expected to return until dawn. "What happened to you two?!" Kassandra shouts, fearing the worse. You have a bloody lip. Her brother has a bloody nose and several split knuckles.

"Got into a bit of a scuffle," you laugh.

Alexios glances between you and his sister. "You should see the others," he remarks, unable to keep pride from seeping into his voice.

Kassandra frowns, crossing her arms in disapproval. "Well I don't want you two bleeding all over my ship," she remarks. Rolling your eyes, you grip onto Alexios's arm, tugging him to his feet and below deck.

You pick up the strip of linen lying next to the bronze washbasin, dipping it into the water. All it takes is a single swipe to clean a busted lip already beginning to scab over. Rinsing the cloth, you stumble to Alexios. After seeing you sway on your feet, he pulls you down on his lap unwittingly. As soon as the damp cloth touches his skin, he flinches. "Sorry," you breathe, thinking the reason behind the sudden action is your fault.

Alexios shakes his head. "I-" he begins, but the words are stuck in his throat. The Cult had never tended his wounds, only added more to the pain if he failed. He can still hear Chrysis' screeching voice. _The world is pain, my child_. He isn't accustomed to gentle touches or being called the name given to him by his parents even after the past months. "Not used-"

You lay a finger over his lips, shushing him. He doesn't need to explain himself or force dark memories to resurface. "S'okay," you tell him, lifting the rag back to clean off the dried blood on his upper lip. His earthen eyes are focused only on you –transfixed on the slight crease between your brows and the faint light of an oil lantern revealing red-tinged cheeks.

Two knuckles on his right hand and three on the left are bloody. Alexios's hands are rough and scarred. His are the hands of a killer –a weapon. You take one of his hands, wiping away the blood and repeat the action on his other hand. He holds you in place when you try to move.

His thumb traces over your bottom lip. "Alexios." Your voice betrays you –it is heady and rough and all the indication he needs to taste your lips. There's nothing tentative in the way he holds you close, nothing hesitant in the way he claims your mouth. His lips are soft, though, and the scruff on his jaw tickles your cheek.

Your hands run down his arms, hurriedly pulling at the strings of his vambraces. He loosens them behind you back, lips never straying from yours. Vambraces are thrown down, his linothorax breastplate following. Alexios pulls himself away, breathing uneven. His chest is slick with sweat –the heat of the day still lingers below the deck. Under your palm is a raised scar running a jagged path from his left side past his navel. Your fingertips follow the scar across his taut torso until he grips onto your wrist, a glint of darkness illuminated in his eyes. 

He unfastens the pins at your shoulders and the fading green _chiton_ pools around your waist. "Aphrodite should be envious of you," he rasps –rough fingertips trailing up along your ribs.

"Don't let her hear you say that," you retort, catching his lips in a long kiss. He groans into your mouth when you tug on his hair and the soft reverberation sends another wave of need to your core. His hands slide down to your hips –the slight shift lets you feel how much he wants and needs you too.

You rise from his lap, letting the _chiton_ slide down your hips and legs. Alexios's tongue darts out, wetting his lips as he takes all of you in, devouring you with his dark eyes. He stands, too and your hands immediately go to the ties of his belt and _perizoma_.

Alexios hoists you up, but trips over his and your clothes, falling into the aisle between rowing benches. He braces most of his weight over you on his forearms, sparing you from the impact with a soft laugh. You push yourself up, eager to have his lips soft lips against yours again. One of his hands has found its way between your legs, testing the wetness glistening on your folds, caressing you. A finger slides deep inside you while his thumb circles your clit, with just enough pressure to make you whine in delight.

His teasing drives you to madness –you still his fingers and take hold of him, gently guiding him into your heat. Alexios hisses, teeth bared as he sinks deep into your core. You stay like this for a few moments, rocking against each other, close and warm, but soon Alexios's impatience wins over. His first few hard thrusts make you whine with delight, but it's still not enough, so you spread your legs wider, opening yourself up for him –you want him as deep inside you as he can go. Alexios groans at this and slows down, perhaps afraid to hurt you. But it is not tenderness you want right now. There will be a time for that later. "Harder," you pant, pressing your heels into his lower back.

He makes a strangled noise deep in his throat, and then he lets go –hitting that one spot inside of you with each thrust. You bite down on the back of your hand to muffle the obscene noises rising in your throat –knowing that despite the emptiness below deck, the ship is not entirely vacated. Alexios pulls your hand away and presses it against the wooden planks, he wants to hear all the little noises you make.

Alexios dips his head down, drawing one of your peaked nipples into his mouth. Your toes curl and a sharp moan leaves your parted lips –louder than you initially realized.

Kassandra hears what sounds like a cry of pain and slips beneath the deck. Though what she finds is far from someone in pain –you are beneath her brother, legs locked around his waist and nails digging into his back. For a moment, she freezes in shock before quickly ascending the small ladder before being spotted. The Eagle Bearer immediately leans over the ship and retches.

Before you even realize what is happening you're coming, sobbing against his throat, one hand digging into his shoulder the other tangled in his hair, pulsing around him. And he's there, finishing deep inside you with one last, almost desperate thrust and a breathy groan.

He runs his hands through your hair, gently detangling the strands. –somehow it feels more intimate than any other touch. Alexios holds you close and lets you trace over the scars littering his torso. You push yourself up and lean forward, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. "You're too good to me," he muses, caressing your cheek as you pull back. You don't say anything, only relax back into his arms, head pillowed on his chest.

-

"You and Alexios, huh?" The Eagle Bearer asks as she comes to stand next to you at the side of the _Adrestia_ the morning after she happened upon the two of you. Your face turns the same shade as the fraying scarf around her shoulders when your gaze moves from Alexios to her. "Kass, I-"

Kassandra shakes her head, cutting your explanation off. "I'm happy for both of you," she remarks. It is nice seeing her friend smile so often and good to know her brother has found some semblance of peace after what he suffered at the hands of the Cult. "I just didn't expect to see-" her voice wanders off as she tries burning the image from her mind. Your cheeks burn hotter but she only laughs, clasping onto your shoulder.

The _Adrestia_ docks in Mytilene later in the day –Kassandra has taken a contract for the head of a despot. Alexios follows her through the streets. He's supposed to deal with the guards at the leader's residence while she ends Kodros's reign of terror. She looks over her shoulder at her brother. "If you ever hurt her-" she starts, but is given no time to make her threat.

"I would never hurt her, Kassandra," Alexios assures her.

He and his sister return to the docks after the sun has set, purses heavy with drachmae. Alexios finds you in your favorite spot, laying beneath the bowpost –asleep. He sets his weapons aside, takes the quiver off his back and joins you on the pallet of blankets and pillows. Even in sleep, you can sense he is near. Without waking your roll onto your side and twist your hand into the linen of his _chiton_.

Alexios wraps an arm around you, takes a second to inhale the scent of your hair tickling his nose and cheek –salt, rose, and sage- and presses his lips against your temple with a soft smile. Moments like this make him truly feel like _Alexios_. Deimos is but a fading shadow of the past and ahead of him is a future with you at his side.


End file.
